Getting Busted By A Cool Cop
by munrochambers4ever
Summary: What is someone that we know who wanted to be a cop broke up the fight between Fitz and Eli?  Spinneli friendship.


**Author's Note: One of my followers on Tumblr gave me this idea and I'm just so obssesed with this friendship that I wrote it. Spinner graduated police college and is now a cop. yep.**

_WHACK!_

I went flying down, pulling the garbage can down with me. I tried to roll away from him, but he ended up on me, punching me in the face. I put my hands up to block.

"You had enough?" he shouted.

I hadnt heard any sirens yet. "You punch like my grandma!" I yelled.

"Oh really?" He landed one more punch before I managed to get away from him and get behind another trash can.

I tipped it over in front of him but he grabbed me by the collar and threw me down. The breath was knocked out of me and he started charging forward. I figured this would be it. I barley had any fight left in me.

Just when Fitz was about to punch me, I heard the sirens getting louder. Fitz stood up right trying to run, but I latched onto his leg and held him.

"Let go! It's the cops, man!" he yelled, struggling with me.

I grabbed his jacket, his arm, his leg. Anything to keep him here. I wasnt about to let him get away when I could already feel my lip throbbing from his punch.

The cops got him and threw him against the wall, while another cop got me up and against the wall. We were patted down and I felt them take my wallet.

"You two stay right here while I run these," A woman cop said.

"Sucks to be you," Fitz muttered.

"Why is that?" I said a little out of breath. That fight took a lot out of me.

"The fake i.d. They'll never know who I am,"

"I guess it's your lucky day," I said turning my head to see if they were done.

A man cop came up to stand by me while the lady cuffed Fitz. "What'd I do?"

"You're coming with us," she said, walking him towards the car.

"What about me officer?" I asked.

"You're coming with me," The man said and I got scared for a minute. I guess he could see the fear in my face because he laughed. "I'm just driving you back home so you dont get in anymore trouble,"

"We've got bigger fish to fry today!" The lady said, while putthing Fitz in the car.

"I didnt do anything!" he yelled before she shut the door on him. I glared at him and he glared at me as the car pulled forward.

"Come on, dude," The cop said patting my shoudler.

I got in the passenger seat of the police cruiser and he started the car. "So where do you live?"

"Actually, I need to go back to school. Do you know where Degrassi is?"

He laughed. "You bet. I used to go there,"

"Really? That's cool..." I skimmed his uniform for his name. "Officer Mason,"

"Seriously, call me Spinner. I _hate_ officer Mason,"

I laughed. "I'm Eli,"

"I know," he smirked. "We ran your i.d.,"

"Right," I laughed. I had given them my real one in fear of them finding out it was fake. I didnt feel like taking any chances.

"So you and that kid obviously dont get along," he noted.

"Not one bit,"

"Just let it go man. Violence is never the answer,"

"You have to say that," I aruged. "You're a cop,"

"But I was a teenager like you once and I even had a small violent streak. I get it - you dont like him, he likes your girl, he's a prick, you have issues to deal with by taking it out on him. It's just never worth it and sometimes it only makes matters worse,"

"I guess so," I sighed. "I just cant let him win, you know?"

"It sounds cliche, but when you are the bigger man and leave it alone...you really do win,"

I shrugged. I was a stubborn kid and I could argue for hours, but arguing with a cop -and a cool guy, it seemed- didnt really feel nessacary right now.

"So how is Degrassi now? I know there has been many changes. I'm married to the principle's daughter,"

I sucked in a breath. "Damn. I didnt know Mr. Simpson had a daughter. Did you two date during high school?"

"No," he laughed. "I dated her best friend, though,"

I laughed and he playfully elbowed me. "So do you have any girlfriends?"

I laughed and then sighed. "No. Kinda. I dont know,"

"Ahh, typical high school,"

"We're friends for now, but there is no denying the flirt between us. She's a great girl, but I dont know if she can accept my past,"

"Classic struggle. I've been there. But who I found was really nice and she was the only one to accept my past,"

"You're pretty lucky then,"

"So who is this girl?" he asked, smirking.

"You wouldnt know her,"

"Probably not, but still,"

"Clare Edwards,"

His mouth dropped and he turned to look at me for a second, then back at the road. "Seriously? I know her. I dated her sister. The girl I just told you about - the only one that could accept my past," he laughed. "So Saint Clare is with a guy that get into fights in alleyways and driven back to school by the cops?"

"We're not technically together," I reminded. "But, her sister, really? Let's hope she's a lot like her sister then," I sighed as he pulled up to Degrassi. I got out and thanked him.

"No problem, and Eli...promise me you'll stay out of trouble and keep Clare out of trouble?"

I took in a deep breath. This guy seemed cool. It's the leat I could do. "I promise,"

**Author's note: this turned out a lot differently than I expected. I know they didnt become friends but at least they met :P oh and if I got anything wrong on the fitz/eli fight it's cause i havent watched try honesty in forever.**


End file.
